


When you're in love, you're in love.

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: A study session heats up between Peter and (y/n) after a visit from everyones favorite merc with a mouth, Wade Wilson. Will this little surprise visit be enough to push the friends to lovers, or will Peter wait to long before kissing the girl? Let's just say there's some money involved in seeing how long it will be before these two finally get together.





	When you're in love, you're in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and reader are both over 18 in this!

Bucky smiled as he looked into your room, “You know, you are the only two kids that really study when they say they will”.  Without even looking up from your book you could already picture his smirk. 

“And what else would we be doing?” you said knowing full well what he’d meant originally. As Peter looked to Bucky he couldn’t ignore the smirk on his lips. Bucky chuckled softly, “ **_Not studying_ ** ”. 

Finally you turned in your chair and faced him, “Some of us actually get work done. Instead of staring lovingly into eachothers eyes and stealing kisses when they think no one’s looking….you know like you and Steve”. 

“Or send each other secret love notes during debriefings” Peter added with a smile. Bucky rolled his eyes but found himself unable to hold back a grin. He looked oddly proud, “What can I say, when you’re in love  **_you’re in love_ ** ”. 

You moved to close your door, “Goodbye Bucky”. He winked at you knowingly, hinting at your little secret. He sang back, “Goodbye (y/n)” before letting you shove him out of your room. The secret of course was your very apparent crush on Peter. 

“It’s nice to see how happy him and Mr. Rogers are”. You laughed a little while sitting back down in your desk chair. Grinning you explained, “You know you don’t have to call them Mr? We’ve been living together for like years now AND we’re both nearly 20 years old”. 

Peter smiled too, “Oh so should I be like you and  **_Tony_ ** and call them Capsicle and Elsa?”. You crossed your arms over your chest, grinning from ear to ear. Proudly you said, “Come on you have to say that Elsa is a good name for Bucky.... **_the winter soldier_ ** …..it’s my best work yet”. 

“You’re hopeless” he said while trying to hide his smile. You tried to get back into the assigned reading for you philosophy course, but the last thing you wanted to think about was Descartes's arguments about perceptions. 

Peter heard your phone unlock, “Hey!” he said while literally taking your phone out of your hands with one of his webs. You wanted to be upset but you liked that he was loosening up. Laughing you went over to your bed where he’d been sitting. 

“You better be able to get that stuff off of my screen!” you said while trying to grab your phone from his hands. Peter might not have looked it, but he was strong, and all the years of training had helped him buff up a little bit. 

He scooted back as far as he could, and when he felt his back press against the headboard he extended his arm up. He was laughing just as loud as you, “That’s what you get for breaking the no phones rule”. 

This time when you reached for your phone you lost your balance, nearly falling off of your own bed. Peter had helped catch you, pulling you into his chest instead of letting you fall off the bed. 

When you realized that you were practically on top of him you leaned back, hoping to distract yourself from the fact that his face was only inches from yours. Your plan backfired, resulting in you straddling him instead. 

You both just looked to each other, feeling the build up of years upon years of tension, but both unable to say something. As you noticed the blush on his cheeks you started to smirk. The silence ended from your phone ringing, and slowly Peter brought his arm back down and handed you your phone. 

“It’s uh Wade” you said while getting off of him. Peter nodded his head, trying to pretend like he hadn’t just felt his heart leap from his chest. You smiled quickly at him before getting off of the bed completely. 

“What’s up sugar tits” Wade said from the other line. Over the years you’d gotten used to his teasing, learning that although it was sexual it was simply just Wade. Smiling you said, “I’m studying with Peter”. 

“That didn’t look like studying” he said smugly. You tilted your head to the side in confusion, wondering how the hell he had seen you and Peter. Before you could ask you heard knocking at your balcony door.

There stood Wade, phone in one hand and a bag of chimichangas in the other. Rolling your eyes you hung up the phone and let him in, “Watching me from my bedroom window, pervy Wade”. 

“The matching red bra and panty set has to be my favorite” he sarcastically said before plopping down onto you bed next to Peter. Wade wiggled his eyebrows knowingly at Peter before opening the bag. 

You shook your head, “I’m going to go get plates before there’s guacamole all over my sheets”. Both men just huffed in response, food already filling their mouths. As you closed the door you teased, “And normally the black lace bra and panty set is the fan favorite Wade”. 

After hearing the door shut Wade turned to Peter, “I bet that ones your favorite too huh spidey”. Peter tried to hide the blush on his cheeks by rolling his eyes. Continuing to eat he said, “Is there ever a moment where you’re not talking about sex?”. 

Wade laughed, “I talk about it 24/7 and you think about having it with (y/n) 24/7...what’s the difference?”.  Peter balled up a napkin and threw it at Wade’s head making Wade’s smirk only grow. 

“You’ve been in love with her for like three years now, sometimes you just gotta man up and let life- or (y/n) in this case -grab  **_you_ ** by the balls”. Getting up from the bed Peter went to grab his water bottle off the desk. 

“If she walks in and hears you I’ll kill you”. Peter took a long sip, hoping it would distract himself from the feelings you’d just stirred up in him. Between mouthfuls Wade said, “What’s the problem? She was literally on top of you giving you lovey dovey eyes and you’re still nervous”. 

Peter leaned against your desk, “She was not giving me lovey dovey eyes”. Grinning Wade knew he was getting through to Peter. He pointed his half eaten chimichanga at him, “Then why are you blushing!”. 

“I am not”. Peter knew his tone of voice had completely given him away. Wade shrugged, “Look (y/n) is fucking incredible, and you’re not the only one that notices, but still do you ever see her with any boy but you?”. 

“If she can resist someone as irresistible as me, then she must really be in love”. Peter laughed, but couldn’t stop the little bit of fear he’d felt wondering if your teasing with Wade actually meant something. 

After hitting his own chest to make himself burp Wade got up from the bed. He threw his empty wrapper into the little bin by your desk, “When she comes back I’m leaving, and you’re finally growing a pair”. 

Getting closer to Peter he held his shoulder, “I’m more of a daddy not a dad, but I wouldn’t ever misguide you Peter”. As Peter held Wade’s gaze he knew he was being serious. 

Lightening the mood he added, “Now make daddypool proud and finally get the girl”. Peter laughed softly, nodding his head. Wade patted his cheek, “And remember it’s not the size of the wand, but what the wizard can do with it”. 

“Oh and also never shoot a web in a girls eye, aim for her mouth or chest or-”. Peter was pushing Wade back out onto the balcony, praying to god you wouldn’t walk in on this.

Wade said his last parting joke, “And just so you know, her whole accidentally straddling you wasn’t an accident, you were too busy trying to hide your boner to notice the smirk on her face”. 

Before Peter could say anything he heard your door open, and when he looked back over his shoulder for Wade he saw nothing but the New York skyline. 

“So he dines and dashes?” you said while placing down the plates onto your mattress. Trying to keep his cool Peter made his way back over to your bed. Sitting down he said, “Well I still have half of mine left and I’m not going anywhere”. 

You sat down too, “You better not Parker, you still have to teach me metaphysics and epistemology...and what the fuck those two words mean”. Together you both laughed falling back into your rhythm with one another. 

For a while you both ate in comfortable silence, small comment or joke here, but ultimately just enjoying your study break. Peter finished before you and he went to grab his own phone. 

“So you get to web  **_my_ ** phone but get to use your own?”. Laughing softly he looked up from his screen and back at you. Peter teased, “Maybe if you didn’t take so damn long eating then I wouldn’t have to occupy myself”. 

You rolled your eyes, “Sorry I don’t inhale my food like an anaconda Peter”. He playfully nudged your side while saying  _ hey _ . Getting up you took both the plates and put them back on your desk. 

“Who is it anyways?”. Peter casually answered, “Uh just Liz, she texted me an old picture she found of us”. At first you had felt a little pang of jealousy, but then you remembered you never wanted to be  **_that_ ** person. 

“Please tell me you’re wearing matching debate uniforms” you said while excitedly sitting down next to him. Peter was surprised but didn’t mind the fact that you were now leaning against his side. 

“Look before you say anything yellow has never been my color”. The picture was Peter standing in front of the Washington Monument; his yellow blazer making him stick out like a sore thumb. 

Zooming in you saw his headphones dangling from his blazer pocket, and the huge smile on his face. You were smiling too, “You look cute, you’re such a liar”. Blushing lightly he took his phone back. 

“Just cute huh?” he asked teasingly. You shook your head with a smile on your face. Turning your head to face him you said, “Fine. You look hot, yellow uniform and all”. Peter’s face lit up, not expecting you to say that. 

Averting his smirk you looked down at your hands, “God you’re never going to let me live that down are you?”. From your reaction he had started to feel a little more confident, you weren’t acting as if it was just some empty compliment. 

**_You had looked like you really meant it._ ** Leaning back against your pillows he put his hands behind his head, “So you had a thing for nerds?”. Turning you could see the smirk on his lips. 

“You’re still a huge nerd Peter”. He wiggled his eyebrows at you making your heartbeat a little faster. Peter was the most forward he’d ever been in his entire life, “So you still think I’m hot then”. 

Picking up on his body language you realized that this was finally the moment you’d always dreamed about. He wasn’t shying away from you, it looked like he was inviting you to make a move, not to even mention the look in his eyes. 

Peter had never realized how good looking he was, he still pictured himself as that little kid from queens digging spare parts out of the trash and building lego death stars. And although you loved those qualities about him, you couldn’t help but admit he was insanely attractive. 

“And what if I do?” you asked still smirking. You could tell you had caught him off guard, he hadn’t expected you to respond like that. Peter had thought maybe you’d blush a little and say yes, not look at him like that. 

He’d let his own desire for you take control. Peter had wanted it to lead to something more, but now that he saw it was his insecurities were starting to come back. 

You weren’t just any girl to him, you’d been the love of his life for years now. He’d watched you light up a room with just your smile countless times, or your laugh make even Bucky smile after an awful nightmare. 

To Peter you were everything he’d ever wanted, but not what he thought he deserved. Peter had always talked himself out of the possibility that someone like you would ever like someone like him. 

You were so beautiful; whether it was the way your eyes lit up when you talked about something you really loved, or how you’d countlessly put your life on the line sticking up for the little guy….the little guy he used to be. 

As he looked into your eyes and noticed the way you were looking at him he felt all of these feelings rush forward. Swallowing hard all he managed to get out was, “Then-”. 

The way he was acting let you know that he really cared about you. You could see in his eyes that he desperately wanted you, but he didn’t want to take things too. It felt nice to have someone care so much about losing you. 

You wanted him to know how you felt, that you wanted him just as badly, but you also wanted him to know that he didn’t have to hold back. You cut him off by straddling him again, “Then maybe we should finally do something about it”. 

You surprised yourself a little bit too, but you could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn’t complaining. Slowly he brought his hands up your thighs to grip your hips. You raised one of your eyebrows, “Look at you Parker, who knew you had moves?”. 

As you both laughed softly the mood shifted. It went from intense sexual tension to remembered that you’ve cared about each other for years upon years. Smiling he said, “Maybe you’re not the only girl that’s had a thing for nerds”. 

“Really now?” you asked before laughing again. It warmed you heart to see how comfortable he was now. He softly rubbed your hips with his thumbs, “Fine...maybe I’ve watched a movie or too”. 

That made you smile even harder, “I fucking love you”. You hadn’t intended for that to come out, but you’d been so caught up in the moment that you’d let it slip. He didn’t even hesitate, “I love you too (y/n)”. 

Beaming with happiness you finally leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was effortless, your mouths moving together as if this wasn’t the first time. After years of fighting and training together, it was a surprise that your bodies moved so effortlessly together. 

As Peter moved one of his hands up the small of your back and brought it up to become tangled in your hair you smiled through the kiss. Smiling too he softly asked, “What?”. 

“It’s just….nice…”. Shaking his head he started to laugh. Smirking he asked, “Just nice?”. By this time you were laughing along with him. 

“It’s more than nice you idiot, obviously it’s turning me on,  **_but_ ** I’m just happy to finally know how you feel about me”. Peter tried to ignore the fact that you just casually said he was turning you on, and how that in made his brain melt, and decided to just smile too. 

“I’ve always loved you (y/n)...you have no idea how much you’ve helped me”. You felt your heart start to melt from his utter adorableness. Leaning back you rested your hands against his chest, “You’ve helped me too Peter...you’ve saved me on some of my darkest days”. 

You both looked into eachothers eyes, remembering all the hard times you’d shared together. You both just shared a look that said  **_fuck we really have been through it all haven’t we? And look at us now…_ **

Reading you like a book he slowly intertwined his fingers with yours. His eyes were soft, “It will always be you and me against the world (y/n). I mean if you can love me love me, bright yellow jacket and all, then nothing can phase us”. 

When he saw you start to giggle his smile grew. You bit your lip, and he felt the mood shift again. Just as he leaned forward to do something about it your bedroom door flew open. 

“We were just going to oh shit-”. You both turned your heads to see a very confused Bucky and Steve. Quickly you jumped off of Peter trying to casually sit next to him. 

Tony walked in too just in time, “What’s the problem..oh... **_ohh_ ** ”. Peter ran a hand through his hair, trying to hide the fact that he’d nearly been gripping your ass a second ago. Tony’s expression quickly turned into a smirk, “I  **_wouldn’t_ ** tell Aunt May but I honestly think she’d be proud”. 

While Peter blushed you erupted with laughter. Smiling you got up from the bed, “I don’t think Peter would survive if you did”. He just shook his head, unsure how you were so calm with all of this. 

“He didn’t look to shy when he was groping you a second ago”. Steve hit Tony on the back of the head for that one. Tony started to fix his hair, “Oh so we’re just going to pretend we all haven’t been taking bets on when these two would finally get together?”. 

You crossed your arms over your chest, “You’re all hopeless you know that?”. Finally you heard Peter start to laugh. Bucky grinned, “Why don’t we take you both out for ice cream and we’ll call it even”. 

Looking over your shoulder at Peter you saw him nod his head in agreement. You both grabbed your things and started to head out the door with them. Bucky smirked, “It’ll be my treat since I just won the bet”. 

“Oh my god, is that why you came in earlier? “. From the look on his face you knew you’d been right. As you felt Peter hold your hand, you didn’t care about anything else. When he thought noone was looking he kissed your cheek. 

And when you thought no one was looking you kissed him on the lips. Bucky started to walk backwards, “See what did I tell you earlier?”. 

Laughing softly you said, “When you’re in love, you’re in love”. Peter gripped your hand a little tighter making your heart swell with happiness. As you made your way to Davey’s Ice cream palace on 5th you felt like you were on cloud nine. 

  
  



End file.
